It's not so bad if you think you'll wake up one more time
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: "I hope this isn't the kind of peace you wanted". Those were the last words I ever got to say. Fem-Naruto


_What happened?! _

_Why does my chest hurt? It's burning...The pain...am I awake or did I fall into a genjustsu?_

_My...chest...it hurts._

I looked directly into his eyes. Those purple eyes. They were so cold. My chest hurt so bad and my lungs burned. Why?

Is that a pipe in my chest? Or am I just crazy? I could have sworn that that was only in his hand just a split second ago. Looking forward I can see his hand. It was slowly letting go of the pipe. I looked into his eyes again.

Those cold purple ridged eyes.

Why was he crying? Wasn't I the one stabbed in the heart here? He looked at me so sorrowfully. I coughed and felt liquid pour down my face out of the corners of my mouth. I just smiled sadly.

He seemed so sad and alone. Maybe that's why this all happened. Because the loneliness drove him mad. The wind blew and my flaming red hair billowed around me. The hair looking like flames in the corners of my blackening vision. Maybe if I ask nicely he can take the pipe out of my heart? The yank hurt worse than the stabbing did. Like someone opening up a almost healed wound wider than the initial injury and rubbing salt into it. I had felt worse though.

Now the falling is what got me. Even falling backwards that short distance made me feel like a bird. Hair whipped in front of my face and my arm opening in an attempt to catch the gust of wind. My back hit the ground. My hair started to stick to my face with the already drying blood making it clump. My shirt isn't orange anymore but a deep scarlet red.

Those purple eyes stood over me as my breathing became labored. My mouth opened and closed like a fish and I hope that I am saying what I want to.

This dying thing isn't as horrible as I thought. Just falling asleep. That's what I wanted to do. Just close my eyes and wait to sleep. It's not like I can feel anymore. I try to get out my last words before I slump to my dream world of eternal rest. I think I said it. He looked around a little bit before slamming his hands together. The sky glowed green and warmth spread throughout my body. The green was around me too.

Those purple eyes open and tears start to fall.

But all I felt was sleepy. I let my eyes close and chest stop.

I want to sleep now. Just fall asleep.

It's not so bad if you think you'll wake up one more time.

**Pein's P.O.V**

I used ultimate push on her. She came flying and landed exactly where she was supposed to.

She made no sounds as she was impaled. She only looked into my eyes. I felt bare under her gaze.

She made a small squeak as I let a tear fall. I slowly loosened my grip on the chakra pipe. Eventually letting it go. She stared at the pie lodged into her body before looking at me. Her eyes asking the question that her voice failed to provide.

In one quick pull the pipe was gone and I saw the small bloody smile she had. A small just of wind mad her hair fly around her head giving it the halo effect as she started to fall back.

She spread out her arm's as if to grab onto the wind before slamming into the ground. I moved to stand above her head. Her red hair matching the blood pooling on the ground below. Her moth opened and closed several times before she finally made words come past her red lips. Those words will haunt me into the afterlife.

Looking around I looked at the destruction I can't see this as peace. This girl struck a cord. No matter how much I want it death doesn't lead to peace. So maybe I can do one last think to make amends. I will revive them all. So putting together most my chakra I tried to revive them all. She for some reason would not come back. So I pushed the little chakra I had into trying harder. She still didn't make it.

I fell to the ground. Maybe I can see her in Kami-Sama's realm? I don't know but those last words will always be with me.

"_I hope this isn't the kind of peace you wanted". _

Okay so I wanted to do a FF where Naruto was the only one killed during the whole Pein event. {That includes Jiriya! Yay!I love that adorable Pervert!} And I have been kind of obsessing over fem naruto fic's lately so I thought why not combine the two. But anyway it's 7:00 A.M and I haven't slept for 27 hours due to insomnia and my eyes and brain hurt and my sleeping pills won't work so please be kind if it's not that how do I say...polished.


End file.
